The Headdress Effect
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Inspired by S05/12. Amy is about to give a speech at the "Night of Neurobiology" but Sheldon can't cope with the fact that he should join this event. A new adaption of the tiara story.


The Headdress effect

A new adaption of TBBT S05/12

Penny tried hard to calm Amy down. What was originally intended to become a relaxed shopping day was about to degenerate into a never ending spending spree. There was no store where Amy didn't find something suitable for the upcoming "Night of Neurobiology".

"Amy, Amy we're not heading to prom night, alright? It's a more or less serious soiree where people will concentrate on scientific subjects which makes me think why I accepted your invitation since I won't understand a word you guys are talking" the blonde rolled her eyes and spotted a turquoise outfit next to the exit.

"How about this one?" she took it from the coat-tree and waggled with it in front of her friend. "I don't know. Sure, the sequined collar would attract interest but isn't it an exaggeration to show up like a burlesque dancer?" Amy replied and eyed the tailor-made jacket. "Besides, Sheldon and I are going to wear matching clothes" she added and put the outfit back. "Really? That is so cute! Is there a special occasion?" Penny wondered, grinning all over her face.

"Tonight is date night, according to our relationship agreement", Amy answered before dedicating herself to the wide range of dresses. "Don't get carried away" Penny whispered. She couldn't understand Sheldon and Amy. After so many months of daily chatting and calling, her neighbour finally asked his female friend to become his girlfriend and that was the result of it? They go out once a month? Depending on how many Thursdays there are? It was sad and Penny would have loved to help the both making her relationship a special and more exciting one but it would have probably fallen on deaf ears.

"Did you mention the "Night of Neurobiology" in one of your previous video sessions?" the blonde wanted to know. "No he isn't aware of it yet. I'm going to ask him later on" Amy answered while trying on a red overall combined with a golden blazer. "Are you sure that he hasn't got any plans for tonight? I mean we both know him and his orders of the day", Penny didn't want to unsettle her best friend but Sheldon could easily ruin this meeting by not showing up or by extensively criticising her work. "You think that he would break a rule of the agreement?" Amy snorted and went for a black skirt and a white chemise with an embroidered flower.

"Amy, please we already talked about it. I can't let myself down to a night of painstaking babble about senseless discoveries in the field of biology. That's where I'm going to make an exception! I'm sorry but date night is out" with these words Sheldon stood up and went to his bedroom, leaving back a group of indignant friends and Amy who was close to tears. "If you excuse me, I need to get outside for a moment", she turned around and flounced out of the apartment. "Amy, wait!" Leonard yelled but too late, she slammed the door and Howard heard a heartrendingly sob.

Penny got angry. She rolled up her sleeves and went direction bedroom. "Penny, you can't just enter his sacred place", Leonard shouted but it seemed that no one listened to him today. Without knocking the young woman trampled into the chamber and positioned herself in front of Sheldon. "Can you explain me what just happened?" she was beside herself with rage. "Hmmm, I think I simply voiced my opinion. See, for you it seems that this "Night of Neurobiology" where Amy is going to deliver a speech must be a very important and unforgettable event but in reality it's just a lousy encounter of so called intellectual people who couldn't join the really useful fields of science" he was looking for a comic book in his huge collection but Penny hold him back.

"Sheldon, listen. Amy is your girlfriend. That means that you have to show interest in her achievements also if you don't really care for them. You hurt her very much and she is desperate right now. Maybe she's even crying because of your insults", she sat next to him hoping to change his mind or at least to make him understand what went wrong.

"She's going to cope with it. Besides, we both know that my work is by far more important for the posterity", he started to browse through a Batman short story, ignoring Penny's angry expression on her face.

"You should apologise" she proposed and tore the comic booklet away. "Apologise? Me? For what?" he disbelievingly stared at her. "Okay, okay. If you can't make this small effort you should at least buy her something for this big night" it was as if she was talking to a little kid or to a twelve year old dealing with his teenie issues. Sheldon was helpless, he thought for a moment. Could this be one of the rare moments where Penny was right?

"What do you suggest?"

Leonard knocked on Penny's door. He knew that Amy entrenched herself in her best friend's apartment. "Go away! Leave me alone" a voice from inside exclaimed. "It's me, Leonard. I wanted to ask you if you need help. There isn't much time left" he took a look at his watch. In less than an hour Amy would go on stage and talk about her life project with which she has been dealing over the past couple of months. Amy opened the door, her make up was smeared and her hair was a mess. "Don't try to cheer me up, I'm not even sure if I should attend this meeting", she looked on the floor and from time to time a tear ran down her cheek.

"Of course you'll be there. It's going to be your night and the after party will be a blast. Everyone's coming, me, Raj, Penny, Howard and even Bernadette. We're going to have a good time and you can forget about Sheldon", he caressed her shoulder. "Maybe you're right. Shall I straighten my hair?" she forced herself to smile a little.

The hall was crowded. Amy didn't expect so many people. Her heart was jumping, she felt nervous and sweaty. Her friends assembled themselves around a table next to the stage. It got darker and a single headlamp dipped the lectern in dazzling light. Amy stepped outside and the audience welcomed her with a big applause. She tried to spot her friends. There was Raj, Howard, Bernadette and Leonard. But where was her besty? Did she drop her?

She felt somewhat queasy but she collected her entire courage and greeted her listeners.

The speech and her explanation of her studies were an immense success. She was relieved when her friends came backstage to congratulate her.

Raj pat her back and Howard hugged her.

Two shapes entered from behind the curtains. "Amy come here! I didn't understand anything you said but your rhetoric skills are amazing. People can learn a lot from you in the matter of casting a spell over an audience!"

Penny giggled and pushed Sheldon to say something.

"What is he doing here?" Amy asked and turned away from her boyfriend. "He's here to apologise", Penny gave Sheldon a little thrust.

He stood face to face with Amy who darted a disapproving gaze at him.

"Amy, I'm sorry for what I said earlier on and I'm proud of you" he smiled at her but she didn't move. Penny felt like this would lead to a catastrophe so she intervened.

"I think you're not the only one who needs to catch up on prom night. Sheldon bought you a gift", she handed him the light blue bag which he passed on to Amy.

"Jewellery? Seriously?" the neurobiologist opened the small box and screamed out. "It's a tiara!" she shouted. "It's a tiara! Help me to put it on!" she begged Penny who met the request. "You look gorgeous" the blonde laughed. "Of course I do, it's a tiara" Amy ran towards Sheldon and kissed him.  
>"Wooohh", Howard yelled and Raj as well as Leonard joined in.<p>

"Ready for the after party?" Bernadette said and received an all yes vote.


End file.
